


I flew here on a bus

by ydolemjm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydolemjm/pseuds/ydolemjm
Summary: Lena decides to arrive at game night a little different this time
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	I flew here on a bus

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write this before I forgot about it

_Almost_. She was almost finished with her project. She had to finish it by Saturday or else it would have all gone to waste and she was _so_ so close.

_Saturday_

Today is game night and Lena is nowhere to be found, everyone's here except for her. To say Kara was pissed would be an understatement, Lena had been missing lunches and making up excuses to leave and she had no idea _why_. She was ready to call Lena for about the 10th time tonight when she heard Nia exclaim,

"Woah what is _that_"

She looked outside and saw Lena in some sort of machine, _flying_ outside her window.

Kara ran down the building to find Lena, when she finally saw her step out of that...container, she squeaked out ," Lena! You could've just called me to pick you up, you didn't need to come in...whatever that is."

And all she said was," I flew here, on a bus"

While Lena stayed smirking,Kara was speechless. 

_Meanwhile upstairs_

_James, J'onn,Nia were all confused while Alex sat there facepalming, leaving Brainy to wonder why Lena decided to construct such a odd vehicle._

The next day Kara arrived to CatCo in a flying bus, captained by the one and only Lena Luthor.

__


End file.
